xenqabbalahfandomcom-20200216-history
Tetragrammaton
The tetragrammaton, יהוה‬ in Hebrew and YHWH in Latin script, is the four-letter biblical name of the God and is God kabbalah * Moshe Chaim Luzzatto,says that the tree of the tetragrammaton "unfolds" in accordance with the intrinsic nature of its letters, "in the same order in which they appear in the Name, in the mystery of ten and the mystery of four." Namely, the upper cusp of the Yod is Arich Anpin and the main body of Yod is and Abba; the first Hei''is Imma; the ''Vav is Ze`ir Anpin and the second Hei is Nukvah. * the four letters of the tetragrammaton and the Four Worlds: the י''' is associated with Atziluth, the first '''ה with Beri'ah, the ו'with Yetzirah, and final 'ה with Assiah. * A Hebrew tetractys in a similar way has the letters of the tetragrammaton (the four lettered name of God in Hebrew scripture) inscribed on the ten positions of the tetractys, from right to left. * The Tree of Life's ten spheres of emanation are the 10 letters in the tetragrammaton and dots in the tetractys Arich Anpin Arich Anpin or Arikh Anpin 'is an aspect of Divine emanation in Kabbalah, identified with the sephirah attribute of Keter, the Divine Will. Abba,Imma,Nukvah '''Partzufim/Partsufim '(Hebrew: פרצופים‎, singular '''Partzuf, Hebrew: פרצוף‎), meaning "Divine Personae / Visages / Faces / Forms / Configurations", are particular reconfigured arrangements of the 10 sephirot (Divine attributes/emanations of Kabbalah) into harmonised interactions in Creation. Their names derive from mystical discourses in the Zohar, the foundational text of Kabbalah Tree of life tetractys=(tree of life) tetractys At the heart of Pythagorean philosophy is the triangular pattern of 10 dots or points called the 'tetractys'. Mathematicians regard it as the fourth of the so-called 'triangular numbers.' These are numbers that are the sums of triangular arrays of dots, each denoting the number 1. For example, 1, 1+2=3, 1+2+3=6 and 1+2+3+4=10 are the first four triangular numbers. The tetractys, however, meant far more than this to the followers of Pythagoras. In fact, so much did they honour it that they swore to their teacher, who had recognised the meaning and importance of this pattern, an oath of loyalty that mentioned the symbol as his discovery. Just as the number 1 is the source of all number, so the Monad symbolized by a point or dot is the divine origin of all phenomena. Integers increase until they attain their perfect completion in the number 10, the Decad. The tetractys is more than just a representation of this number. It symbolizes the 10-fold nature of Divine Unity as it manifests in existence — physical and superphysical. As such, it is the template for constructing holistic objects that possess sacred geometry. By constructing them from tetractyses, objects are revealed to express numbers — the numbers of dots needed to assemble them. When objects possess 'sacred geometry' — not the vacuous label found in many books on the subject but the genuine version, these numbers acquire cosmic, rather than mere human cultural, significance. As such, some of them are relevant to science.It was this amazing power to reveal certain numbers of universal significance, as well as the mathematical nature of the divine design of nature, that made the tetractys so valuable and sacred to the ancient Pythagoreans. The tetractys is a set of four horizontal rows of 1, 2, 3 & 4 dots. The properties of objects possessing sacred geometry can be expressed naturally in terms of these four integers. Any dot which is part of a tetractys will be called a 'yod' because this is the name of the tenth letter () of the Hebrew alphabet, which is shaped somewhat like a dot. Pythagorean mathematics influenced early European Kabbalists, who noticed the analogy between the 10 Sephiroth of the Etz Hayim (Tree of Life) and the 10 points of the tetractys. The 10 yods of the tetractys shown opposite consist of the three black yods forming its corners, i.e., marking its shape in a minimal way, and seven red yods, six of which are the corners of a hexagon (assuming the tetractys is equilateral) and the seventh is its centre. These seven yods will be called 'hexagonal yods.' This 3:7 division expresses the differentiation of the 10 degrees of freedom symbolised by the 10 yods into three that are pre-formative and seven that are formative, determining the physical manifestation of holistic phenomena. It is important to realise that the seven yods will be called 'hexagonal yods' irrespective of whether the tetractys is actually equilateral. Even if the triangle in a tetractys array is isosceles or scalene, in which case they are not the centres and corners of a hexagon, these seven yods will still be referred to as 'hexagonal yods.' These nine divisions of the Magnum Opus of Alchemical Law meet in Ophiuchus and are three (3) times three (3), plus the Universal Prima Materia (Azoth) life force which equal ten (10), the sacred decad of Pythagoras. The Hebrew Tetragrammaton (YHWH-4) and ten spheres of emanation in the Tree of Life are based on the Sacred Decad or Tetractys. This is a triangular figure consisting of ten points arranged in four rows. As a mystical symbol, this was very important to the secret worship of the Pythagoreans which became the basis of many mystical teachings. According to the Pythagorean symbolism in the Tetrad, Four is considered the root of all things and the source of all nature. It is the number of numbers because The Sacred Decad or 10, includes 1, 2, 3 and 4, because it is a symbol of the four of the first four numbers. The tetrad connects them throughout all numbers, elements, and temporary structures which manifest as recurrent cycles in time. polygons and the tetractys . Firstly, divide all its polygons (they need not be regular) into their sectors, then turn the latter into tetractyses. Count the numbers of vertices, edges & triangular sectors/tetractyses. Also, count the various types of yods — corners, hexagonal yods, yods on edges of tetractyses, etc. If the object is an example of sacred geometry, the Godname numbers will appear amongst these numbers — either explicitly or indirectly, e.g., by defining an odd integer, odd integer after 1 or an even integer that occurs amongst them. For example, if the number 97 appears, then this is significant because it is the49th odd integer, where 49 is the number value of El Chai, the Godname of Yesod. If the object is a complete, holistic system, i.e., not merely part of a more complex geometry, then all ten Godname numbers will appear amongst these numbers. If they do not, then either the presence of these numbers was coincidental because the object lacked sacred geometry (this has to be a matter of judgement, depending upon how many Godname numbers are present) or else the object under examination is mathematically incomplete, being just a component of a more complex object that possesses sacred geometry and which needs to be found. If a real example of sacred geometry, the object will also embody the gematria numbers of the Archangels, Orders of Angels and Mundane Chakras of the 10 Sephiroth, although their presence may require several orders of transformation of the geometry in order to reveal them. tetractys and tree of life Bounded by the yods at its three corners, which form an equilateral triangle, the tetractys has six 'hexagonal yods' surrounding its centre that are arranged at the corners of a hexagon or, equivalently, at the tips of a Star of David. They lie on the circumferences of six circles whose centres or points of contact with one another or with the central circle are the locations of the white circles symbolizing the 10 Sephiroth of the Tree of Life. It can therefore be said that the tetractys generates the latter. This reveals a deeper level of correspondence between the Tree of Life and the first higher-order tetractys. The 10 Sephiroth of the former, which as points define its shape, correspond in the latter to the centres (shown in white) of the 10 tetractyses with their corner yods not displayed. This type of yod formally symbolizes Malkuth, the outer form of the Tree of Life. The Tree of Life has 60 hexagonal yods shown in black. Their counterparts in the higher-order tetractys are the 60 hexagonal yods (shown in black) that are arranged at corners of hexagons in its 10 tetractyses. The Godname ELOHIM with number value 50 prescribes the number 70 as the 50thcomposite number (composite numbers contain one or more divisors other than 1 and itself, i.e., they are not prime numbers). The Tree of Life and the tetractys are representations of the 10-fold nature of holistic systems designed in the biblical 'image of God'. The Supernal Triad corresponds to the yods at the corners of the tetractys, the two triads of Sephiroth of Construction: Chesed-Geburah-Tiphareth Netzach-Hod-Yesod enneagram (enneagram/fingerprint of god)=(star tetrahedron)=(tree of life)=tetragrammaton=tetractys=120cell=(infinite star dodecahedron fractal)=(infinite tetrahedron grid)=(infinite dimensional E8 lie group fractal) tetractys,tree of life and superstring theory correspond to the two triangles of white or black hexagonal yods forming a Star of David and Malkuth at the base of the Tree of Life corresponds to the ⊕ yod at the centre of the tetractys. As the counterpart of the seven Sephiroth of Construction, the seven hexagonal yods symbolize degrees of freedom in holistic systems. They manifest as the seven intervals between the eight notes in one octave of the Pythagorean musical scale, the seven higher dimensions of space predicted by what physicists call 'M-theory'. This fundamental equivalence is a major key to unlocking scientific information about the nature of the physical universe that is encoded in sacred geometries. In fact, it is the "Rosetta Stone" that enables correlation between the Tree of Life and other sacred geometries. Information that they encode in analogous ways can then be recognised as such and scientifically interpreted. The presence of common parameters in sacred geometries that are predicted by a theory is evidence that it is true when they occur too frequently to be due to chance and are related in exactly the way that the theory requires. the tetractys at the heart of Pythagoras' teachings is conceptually equivalent to the Tree of Life. This tells us that holistic systems, such as the very space-time continuum itself, are 10-fold in nature. This is precisely what superstring theory predicts! Nine dimensions of space accompany the dimension of time. The 10 yods of the tetractys symbolize the 10 dimensions of space-time. The three white yods at its corners symbolize the three large-scale dimensions of the everyday world, or, rather, the very universe itself. The six black hexagonal yods at the corners of a hexagon denote the six curled-up, or "compactified," dimensions predicted by superstring theory but not yet detected by experimental, high-energy physics. The square-shaped hexagonal yod at the centre of the tetractys denotes the dimension of time. Because of the one-to-one correspondence between the ten Sephiroth of the Tree of Life and the ten yods of the tetractys (see here), there is no alternative, more natural way of interpreting the yods in terms of the 10 dimensions of superstring space-time. For example, it is counter-intuitive to suppose that the three uppermost yods in the tetractys denote large-scale dimensions because this would put on the same footing one of the members of the Supernal Triad symbolized by the yod at the top corner of the tetractys and two of the Sephiroth of Construction denoted by the two black hexagonal yods in its second row, whilst the two other corners symbolizing the remaining two members of the Supernal Triad would then denote compactified dimensions. Implausibly, this would mean that that two types of yods denote the three large-scale dimensions. Instead, the two basic classes of yods — corners of tetractyses and hexagonal yods — denote two types of dimensions, one large-scale, the other compactified. The central hexagonal yod that symbolizes the dimension of time corresponds, appropriately, to Malkuth, the temporal universe. The great scientific mystery of why six dimensions remained curled-up as space-time expanded after the Big Bang (or before it in a hypothesized inflation era) has all to do with the basic, Kabbalistic distinction between the subjective Supernal Triad existing outside all realities, both physical and superphysical, and the seven objective Sephiroth of Construction, which manifest in these realities. Superstring space-time is a whole because it expresses a Sephirah (namely, Malkuth), a Divine Quality that is whole in itself, and so it must conform to the Pythagorean symbol of such spiritual wholeness, namely, the tetractys. That is why superstring space-time has to be 10-dimensional. That is why the emergence in the earliest era of the universe of three large-scale dimensions of space and six microscopic dimensions is no mystery — at least from Kabbalistic and Pythagorean perspectives. Rather, this 3:7 division of the 10 dimensions of superstring space-time is . This is because the space-time continuum is Malkuth of the Cosmic Tree of Life. It is the final stage of realization of the 10-fold Divine Life. According to M-theory, the as yet unformulated "theory of everything" that unifies supergravity theories with superstring theory, space-time has 11 dimensions. This is still consistent with the above interpretation provided that the central hexagonal yod is now interpreted as the tenth dimension of space, which is either a circle (SO(32) heterotic superstrings) or a 1-dimensional gap between the two parallel space-time sheets to which E8×E8′ heterotic superstrings of ordinary matter (E8′-singlet states) and shadow matter (E8-singlet states) are confined. This means that both 10-dimensional, superstring space-time and the 10-dimensional space of the grand, unified M-theory conform to the Pythagorean tetractys representation of holistic systems. Cosmic Tetractys tetragrammaton/tetractys,multidimensional polygon and 26 When the 47 sectors of the seven enfolded polygons are turned into tetractyses, they have 260 yods outside their shared side, or root edge. This is the number of yods in 26 tetractyses. YAHWEH with number value 26 determines the number of yods needed to construct the seven enfolded polygons from tetractyses, starting with their root edge. there are 26 superstring dimension tetragrammaton and 137 fine structure constant * Since the early 1900s, physicists have postulated that the number 137 could lay at the heart of a Grand Unified Theory, relating theories of electromagnetism, quantum mechanics and especially gravity. * The fine structure constant, a dimensionless physical constant, is approximately 1/137 Tetractys and morphogenetic fields Category:Kabbalah Category:Sacred geometry Category:Structure of the universe/physics Category:Xen qabbalah Category:Occult